


Actions speak louder than words

by Reay_Of_Sunshine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Guard is also an OC, Mara is a butt, Ruhyne Sov is Uldren's twin, Twins, Uldren loves a Guard in this story line, may get out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reay_Of_Sunshine/pseuds/Reay_Of_Sunshine
Summary: Ruhyne Sov was considered a disgrace to the family name, Twins were a bad omen for the Sovs and especially the second born. Ruhyne sees how Mara is using Uldren and yet he refuses to agree, Until it's too late.





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun with a friend, If you don't like building off of Canon Lore stories, I'm sorry.  
> Tourmaline is one of my friend's guardian, As Ruhyne is mine :)

It was clear when two children were born at once, it was considered a bad omen to the Sov name, Far back in time the only twin line had almost destroyed their family's reputation. Now there were two. One made of sun and the other of night, but they decided to favor the first born, Uldren. The second born was not treated with the same respect even as a child, Osana commanded it, and saw to it Uldren and Mara were put into the spot light, many didn't know of Ruhyne. She learnt from a young age she was not like her siblings, but merely an assistance to their family line. Uldren didn't see the favoring at all, he only saw them as a beautiful, respectable, genuinely happy family, Following after his older sister with such respect and care. Ruhyne was taught how to fight first, Uldren and her often fighting together, they were of normal color at this time and they were hard to tell apart till later in life their body type began to show. Mara followed Osana's footsteps and would often disregard Ruhyne, leaving her back at home or even so much as putting guards by their door, Ruhyne and Uldren were close their whole life and it bothered her.

Osana brought her aside and spoke of the issues once Mara takes her place, one day Uldren would marry, or if he hadn’t by that time Ruhyne would take over, and they could only think of the damage another second Twin would bring to their name. And Mara despised it, she’d start by making Ruhyne’s training harder than she was ready for, until she’d give up, which like Uldren she refused to give up on purpose. Mara had noticed Uldren’s eyes catch Tourmaline's, A guard who took pride in her work yet stood smaller than most, and right then Mara knew, another issue had come into play. Mara decided to wait till they got close, to hurt him enough that he would never love another, that way she would always rule when her time finally came. Ruhyne realized Uldren would now skip their training to be with Tourmaline, she felt hurt to say the least as she was left with the displeasing eyes of her mother and sister that bore into her soul. She only disliked Tourmaline because of how she had no one left, her brother was in love, she understood then that he would be busy with someone else and she’d have to be alone.

She made her way into the throne room and noticed how their family thrones rested, her at the left corner almost obstructed by a large Column, “How fitting” she spoke as she sat on it, her dark blue silk robes gently moving to rest with her frame. She sat in complete silence as Mara slunk in “Sister,” Ruhyne spoke as she opened her eyes to see her sister more guarded than ever “Ruhyne” she responded with little interest, going to the window to look out into the world, unknowingly peaking on Uldren and Tourmaline laughing together in the courtroom. “Ruhyne we must talk of Uldren’s relationships” “what of it?” She looked at her sisters frame as she spoke “He deserves better, a neighboring form a royalty perhaps, even a cousin would do” Ruhyne’s eyes seemed dark “He’ll figure it out, you cant stop what a heart wants, Dear Sister” Mara recoiled slightly as she spoke ‘sister’ for it always displeased her, it reminded her of all her family’s imperfections, she told her many moons ago to never call her sister, but now she does. Almost as if she seeks some sort of affection, which Mara will never return. 

“But I can, and it’s that simple” she turned to face her sister, her dark pink robes dragging behind her, Ruhyne’s eyes looked at her sister with slight fear “Don’t” she spoke softly, in fear of whatever plan was being built inside of her sister’s mind “Ruhyne you speak out of your place” she dared with an unwavering tone, turning and walking towards the open frame to leave, Ruhyne suddenly got sick to her stomach and stood, quickly following after her. Grabbing her arm “Tell me what you’re going to do!” She rose her voice, Mara pulled her hand away from Ruhyne and slapped her “Watch your tone!” She paused, watching her eighteen year old sister tear up slightly, looking towards her with so much hate “Why do you treat me differently?! What have I ever done to this family that makes you hate me so! Sister, please tell me!” Mara watched the girl’s outburst with what.. pity? Guilt? No, with indifference she replied “You we’re born, and from that moment you were a burden to this family. Now for your actions go to your room, mother will hear of this” Mara’s betrayal shown in her eyes as she stood, leaning on her heels and shaking her head before running out of the throne room and to her chambers.

That day Uldren had took Tourmaline to a secret garden, where they shared a wonderful evening filled with purple flowers and crystal streams, he declared then that he loved her. And asked her to allow him the honors to court her. She was floored with joy as she hugged him, agreeing with no hesitancy, They later shared dinner there and it wasn’t until dark did he return home after escorting her back to her back to her Guard Chambers, Making sure she got in okay before he left her with a reluctant tug on his chest. When he arrived in the royal quarters section he heard the increasing sound of stuff being moved inside of Ruhyne’s smaller chamber “Sister?” He called knocking gently and the rustling stopped for only a moment. 

She opened the door only enough to peak out “What is it?” She asked, scared to receive news of the woman he loved gone too soon, “Are you Alright? You sound like you’re trying to rearrange your whole room...” he trailed off as he glanced at the bed behind her, seeing a suitcase with items around them “Are you leaving?” She realized and tried to shut the door, he grew concerned and entered “Please explain what’s going on here” she turned away from him and continued “I’m going away for a little while, I can’t stay here any longer” “Why? What’s wrong? Did the guards say something? I’ll have them executed-“ “It’s our family! I’m tired of them always looking at me with such disgust! Mara is not who you think she is brother, she’s cold! A-And she’ll say any lie for you to follow her!” His gaze of pain turned to anger “Mara is good to us, Sister, she knows exactly what we need! I don’t understand why you’re so worked up over nothing!” She turned on the lamp beside the bed, her cheek still showing off a red hue that he couldn’t excuse no matter how hard he tried “Oh Traveler, she’s got you wrapped around your finger!” He eventually grabbed her and sat her down, having spent an hour talking her out of leaving, she eventually was too tired to go through with her plans and he could leave knowing she would be there tomorrow morning. It wasn’t long after did Mara go through with her plan, she merely chose Uldren to murder those guards not worthy enough to be in their line of Rulership, And one Guardian happened to be Tourmaline herself.

Uldren grabs Tourmaline's arm with an almost painful grip that he doesn't intend on, His eyes scanning every corner they pass with panic, He would not listen to Mara "My Prince,?" She asked "Don't speak" he says softly but in a cold tone that leads her to become increasingly worried. He lead her to the Hanger and doesn't release her till they are in front of a get away cargo ship "Get on this Ship and don't you dare come back, okay?" "Did I do something Wrong?" she asks him and he doesn't have time to explain, he can't loose her, so he has to push her away the only way he knew how "I said get out of here! Don't ever come back!" His face growing into anger, the only time he would ever raise his voice to her in such a way, and it worked. Her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall as she turned and slammed the ship's hull door shut behind her, Switching all of the controls in a blind heartache as she took off to orbit, Mara on the other hand was watching from afar, plan already set in motion. She would leave the planet's atmosphere but never get to her destination.

Mara simply nodded to the guard beside her, As they bowed and gave a final command to a distant ship around the east creator. It took off after her with no hesitation, Tourmaline slowed her ship once she left into Orbit, her crying didn't stop, she was so heartbroken and confused she didn't see the ship following her. Uldren had made his way back to the main chambers, his heart ached as he stared at the setting sun in front of him, It must be done. He could never love another, and so he would protect her till the day he died.  
however, He was suddenly hit with so much pain at once it brought him to his knees, His heart burned with fire and his skin shook with invisible flames, He cried out as he feels the only light he's ever known die inside of him. "No, No, NO!" he quickly looked up towards the sky only to see a small glimmer of something being destroyed near their atmosphere, small pieces flying out from a ball of flame. his eyes burned as he could feel every ounce of pain she felt, He knew then she was gone, His tears fell against the cold marble floor as he stared at the sunset, His whole existence was crushed at that moment, he knew, he'd never love again.

Mara played her cards right and waited before telling Uldren her side of the story, He hadn't left that spot when smooth hands made their way on his shoulder "My Dear brother," she began as she hesitantly sat with him "The ship you put her on wasn't made to withstand Orbit... It's all your fault" she drove a final nail in that coffin with every word. 'It's your fault' echoed in his mind as he didn't tear his gaze away from the sun's final glimmer of light before it would disappear. "But you did what I asked you...Thank you" she stood and slinked off with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

It was six months after Tourmaline's death and Uldren was still not the same as before, Mara became increasingly tired of her sister and Ruhyne knew she couldn’t escape anymore. Uldren still believed in his sister, that they all loved each other. He was blinded by Mara and truly believed it was an accident that she never made it far in Orbit, no matter the evidence against it. Ruhyne overheard the guards speaking about a sudden change in their routines tonight, none would be centered around her room. It was her final chance to escape.

She grabbed her brother and nonchalantly pulled him away from all the guards prying ears “Brother you have to listen to me, Mara killed Tourmaline and I know you won’t believe me but she told me herself..” She whispered, his lifeless eyes not willing to listen “It was my fault, I did this.” He responded as she shook her head “No! Snap out of it! I don’t have much time left and I need you to listen to me okay?” Uldren’s gaze remained trained on her face but it was clear he was beyond reason “I love you, and I am sorry you lost her, I’d never wish that upon somebody..But Mara is using you!” Uldren sighed “Not this again! I’ve heard enough, you can’t handle what’s best for us, that is why she will be Queen and you will continue to be only a Princess” his colder attitude showing her how he became even more like Mara during these months “Mara will make this kingdom fall all for her stupid rules on pride!” She yells at the top of her lungs, finally snapping, she didn’t care if she was heard or not. She would no go out without saying the truth, Uldren backs up slightly as he is caught off guard with her sudden intensity to prove a point, never has she yelled so loud she didn’t care if her vocal cords broke “WE were always supposed to be together on this! WE were going to live life to the fullest!” He takes everything she says with a broken face, his love and his family weren’t the same anymore. “One day I’m not going to be around here and you’re going to follow her to the ground!” She begins to cry “I’m scared for you, My Brother” she says as he looks at her, fighting to show any sort of emotion he once did, he brought his sister into a hug that he felt so alienated to, he didn’t feel the warmth only the feeling of a traitor to their family.

Once she had left Mara appeared around a corner, catching Uldren’s gaze that quickly drew to the floor “My My, our Ruhyne is quite troublesome” he stood straighter, seemingly uncomfortable “she means well” he says, his eyes never leaving the floor “if she isn’t careful she may get into something she doesn’t understand” Mara speaks as she walks past him, purposely stepping in his line of eyesight to make his thought process break, he turns to walk away before glancing back at his older sister “She has heart,” he says before leaving Mara alone in the hallway. 

That night Ruhyne had slipped a hidden dagger under her pillow, she ate dinner with the family and before it even struck seven, she became increasingly tired all at once. Mara had slipped something in her drink during their discussions Ruhyne had not noticed the small metallic glaze until she was tasting it an hour later “Ruhyne you seem tired, maybe you should rest” Mara spoke as she watched her sister stumble, Uldren grew increasingly worried at the sight, she was always incredible on her feet. “I agree” he spoke as she just waved it off, but she could barely make it to her chambers so he actually decides to help her, once she lays on her bed of silk she looked up at her brother what neither knew would be the final time, he turned and switched the lights off “Goodnight Wyn.” She had brought up the nickname she gave him oh so long ago “Goodnight, Nye” he closed the door behind him and headed towards his thinking area, where he would sit and watch the sunset and rise, how the moon would land perfectly across the water, how it was the only time he could truly feel Tourmaline here with him, he could forget all hardships while she was there, the soft touch and gentle kiss he felt if he closed his eyes, his mourning would never be over, no matter how many moons landed on that horizon, he would never find his other half.

It wasn’t until late did the guards leave their positions by her dorm, Mara made her way in the darkness towards her sister’s room, a knife in hand. She couldn’t rely on anyone in fear of her line of ruler ship, so she had to do this alone.  
She turned the knob quietly and moved inside without a noise, breathlessly she was above Ruhyne. Her soft face resting in the soft moonlight that cried into her room, Mara raised her knife and plunged it deep inside of Ruhyne’s chest with a firm swing, Ruhyne awoke and gasped out in sudden agony, her hand slipped under the pillow and rose her dagger slashing Mara’s side but barely breaking the skin. Mara held her wrist as she left another blow into her chest, Ruhyne’s panic filled face couldn’t scream in time before there was complete silence.

Then afterwards she commanded a few guards to send her body to IO, to dump it and burn it. They listened mostly yet the guards would never burn her when they arrived at IO, instead she was layed upon a beautiful sand bed, hundreds of flowers put around her as she looked peaceful, as if only asleep till she would be awoken once more. Mara would clean up the mess and claim that she ran away, Ruhyne’s name would be considered a Traitor among any who asked. After the awakening Uldren remembers they had another sister but doesn’t remember anything about them, yet he feels so betrayed when Mara refuses to make a statue for her in their long Awoken life.

Ruhyne's skin would turn a pale green to match the colors of her planet, and her markings would blend to into a dark blue to match the color of those same wilted flowers in a years time, for she was awoken. 

Who are you?

I am a Sov, A leader.. I have a brother? A sister?....a Mother? 

No...What else?

I don’t remember.. who was I? 

The Traveler only shown on her with warmth

“A Guardian”


End file.
